


Faith for the Future

by MayorHaggar



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: When Aegon the Conqueror’s sister Visenya has a dark vision of the future for the Targaryens, he takes a drastic vow to avoid it. Years later, it’s time to be rewarded for his faith.
Relationships: Aegon I Targaryen/Rhaenys Targaryen (Sister of Aegon I)/Visenya Targaryen (Sister of Aegon I)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Faith for the Future

“So Lord Hightower has more sense than Mern Gardener and Harren the Black did, then,” Visenya Targaryen stated, lingering behind to speak with Aegon while their younger sister Rhaenys, playful as always, walked ahead.

“So it would seem,” Aegon agreed. He and his host had made it to Oldtown, but they found the city gates open to them. Manfred Hightower had ridden out in submission, giving Oldtown to them without bloodshed. That was good for him; they would have stood no chance against dragonfire. “Sense enough to listen to the High Septon’s warnings, at least. I’m curious what the High Septon saw, and what he said to Lord Hightower.” Manfred hadn’t said much about the reason for his surrender, only that the High Septon had told him that the Faith of the Seven would not have them oppose the Targaryens.

“Do you think this High Septon will listen to us? Will he take our words seriously?”

“He will,” Aegon said firmly. “He _must_.”

“And if he doesn’t?” Visenya pressed. Visenya, the eldest of the three siblings, never hesitated to speak her mind to Aegon or challenge him when he said or did something she disagreed with.

“We will make him,” he said. “The future of our family, of the entire Seven Kingdoms of Westeros, depends upon it.”

\--

“Many among the Most Devout regard us with distrust, if not outright hate,” Aegon said. He and his sisters had been shown into the Starry Sept so they could talk with the High Septon in private. “You welcoming us like this won’t make them happy.”

“Of course it won’t,” the High Septon said. “They want me to speak out against you, to condemn you and your family. They would also have had Lord Hightower march out and join his forces to the fifty thousand or so mustered by Loren Lannister and Mern Gardener. But he didn’t, because he’s a pious man and he heeded my warning. If he hadn’t, Oldtown would have burned.”

“I never would have expected the religious leader to be the one with the most common sense,” Rhaenys said, smirking. “I figured you would be the hardest to convince.”

“Common sense had nothing to do with it,” the High Septon said, frowning at the youngest Targaryen’s light and playful tone. Visenya didn’t look all that pleased about it either, but Aegon had long ago accepted that it was simply her nature. Visenya was stern and serious, while Rhaenys was kind and mischievous. He could scold her all he liked, but it wouldn’t change who she was. Aegon embraced the differences in both his sisters who had become his wives.

“What was it, then?” Aegon asked. “Why did you advise Lord Hightower not to march out into battle, but instead to keep his forces in Oldtown, open the gates and welcome us?”

“The Crone showed me what would happen should Lord Hightower oppose you,” he said, closing his eyes and bowing his head. “I locked myself away in this sept for seven days and seven nights so the gods could show me the correct path. I consumed only bread and water, and did naught but pray. My prayers were answered. The Crone showed me that if Lord Hightower were to resist, if he were to meet you in battle, Oldtown would be destroyed, burned down to nothing and consumed by dragonflame.”

“A vision?” Visenya said with interest. She touched Aegon’s shoulder to get his attention, not that it was necessary. The High Septon’s words carried a great deal of meaning for them all.

“Yes,” the High Septon said. “Most would have ignored my warning, especially when the forces of Lannister and Gardener were already several times your size even without Oldtown joining in. Fortunately Lord Hightower is a pious man, and he heeded me.”

“That is good to hear,” Aegon said. “And not only because it saved Oldtown from the flames. It is good that you are accepting of visions from the gods and are willing to listen to their wisdom. Our ancestor Aenar Targaryen listened when his daughter Daenys the Dreamer told him of a prophetic dream she had, and it was because he listened that the Targaryens escaped the Doom of Valyria while all the other dragonriders died off.”

“I’ve heard the story,” the High Septon said, nodding.

“It’s more than a story,” Visenya said right away. “I know it was. Daenys was given a vision in that dream, a vision that allowed her to see the future ruin of her family, but also gave her the means with which to avoid that fate. The night before the three of us were wed, I was given a similar vision.”

“You dreamed of another doom?” the High Septon said. His voice raised an octave and his eyebrows shot up, as he was obviously worried by the possibility of a similar calamity befalling Westeros.

“No,” Aegon said, shaking his head much to the High Septon’s relief. “Not a doom, not exactly. It wasn’t the all-consuming flames that my wife saw, but the eventual result was the same for our family.”

“What did you see?” the High Septon asked. He looked at Visenya warily, as if unsure whether or not he wanted to hear what she had to say.

“I saw the fall of House Targaryen, and of the Faith of the Seven,” she said dully. “Eventually, years down the line, long after the three of us are gone, they would lose control of the Seven Kingdoms. First the throne itself would be lost, and the survivors driven into exile. The survivors would rise again, only to be felled by treachery. One would kill the other, and then himself be banished beyond the great wall of ice in the north, never to reproduce. There in the frozen north the Targaryen line would end, and the realm we’ve worked so hard to build would fall into the hands of some monstrous tree creature controlled by the Children of the Forest. And under him, the Faith too would diminish and eventually be forgotten.”

“That is certainly a troubling vision,” the High Septon said slowly. “Though if it’s truly as far into the future as you say it is, I don’t see what we can do about it.”

“That was just the ultimate end,” Aegon said. “There was more. The start of it all comes very soon, while all of us are still alive.”

“I die,” Rhaenys said. She wasn’t smiling now, but she wasn’t really angry or sad either despite the morbid statement. They’d been married for several years, after all, so it wasn’t a new revelation for her. “I die young, I mean. Very young. And my dragon Meraxes dies with me.”

That part had upset Rhaenys as much as her own possible death when Visenya first told them about her dragon dream. That hadn’t surprised Aegon all that much. All three of them were comfortable riding their dragons, whether in battle or just in general, but he and Visenya didn’t enjoy doing so half as much as Rhaenys did. She likely spent as much time on her dragon as he and Visenya did on theirs combined, and felt a connection with Meraxes unlike what he felt for his dragon Balerion, who he generally only rode in battle or when traveling. He assumed it was the same for Visenya and her dragon Vhagar. She might care for the dragon in some fashion, but neither of them could match the bond between Rhaenys and Meraxes. It was for the dragon’s sake as much as her own that his younger sister had listened to Visenya and gone along with their plan.

“And I would only have two children, just one from each wife,” Aegon added. “Hardly the way to start a proper dynasty.”

“I see,” the High Septon said. “That is most unfortunate.” He was surely most concerned about the prospect of the Faith of the Seven losing their place, but that didn’t bother Aegon. All they needed was for him to be on their side and willing to do what they asked of him. “Even still, what can be done to prevent this future from coming to be?”

“My wife believes that the vision was trying to tell her something, trying to enlighten her as to how we could stop all of this from happening. Or to be more accurate, what we needed to do in order to get the Seven to intervene.”

“Yes?” the High Septon said. He sounded excited now, and why shouldn’t he? They were presenting the possibility of preventing future calamity, and saying his gods were the only way to make it happen. “What is it? How are the Seven going to help? What must you do for them?”

“They have their price,” Visenya said. “In order for the Seven to prevent that dark future from occurring, we needed to affirm the union of our family and the Seven. We needed to prove that House Targaryen honors the Seven and will do so now and forever. And the only way to do that was to vow to remain celibate until our marriage could be blessed by you, High Septon.” The Septon blinked and looked back and forth between Visenya and Aegon in confusion, and Aegon didn’t blame him. There was an obvious contradiction between word and deed, or so it seemed on the outside.

“But you’ve already married,” the man said, pointing out the obvious. That was no secret of course; everyone knew Aegon was married to his two sisters. That was one of the chief reasons some members of the Faith were so against them and so opposed to their conquest of Westeros.

“Yes, we are,” Aegon agreed. “But while we went through with our plans to marry the next day, we did not dare go against what had been shown to Visenya in her dream. We married, true, but before we did so we took a vow.”

“All three of us were to remain caste until Westeros was conquered and you blessed our marriages, High Septon,” Rhaenys said, taking over for him. She grinned at the shock on the High Septon’s face, which only grew as the true weight of her words set in.

“You mean…?”

“Yes, High Septon,” Aegon said, giving the man a nod. “All three of us remain virginal. We took vows before the Seven, and we have upheld those vows.” He well understood the continued shock on the High Septon’s face as his eyes went back and forth between Visenya and Rhaenys. It was no exaggeration to say that his wives were the two most beautiful women in the world. Being married to such visions of perfection for years without touching them, without claiming them as his own as was his right as their husband, had not been easy. Almost any other man surely would have failed to uphold their vow, but Aegon was not any other man.

“And so you believe that my blessing of your marriages before you consummate them will save all of us from this potential dark future?” the High Septon asked. The old man was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet now, so excited was he.

“Yes,” Visenya said. “That is what the dragon dream showed me. Though to be more specific about what I was shown, it involves you confirming that we have upheld our vows of chastity and then blessing our marriages, after which Aegon will consummate both of them in front of you as well as the Most Devout.”

“I-I-w-what?” The High Septon looked back and forth between all three Targaryens before settling on Aegon, waiting for him to tell him it was all a jest. Aegon the Conqueror just looked at him calmly and waited for him to realize that this was very much not a jest. He and his sisters turned wives had lived their lives for years according to this vision and these vows, and they took both very seriously.

“Very well then,” the High Septon said after clearing his throat and composing himself. “We’ll just proceed as soon as you’re ready, shall we?”

“The sooner the better,” Aegon said, letting his eyes linger on his two beautiful wives longer than they had in years. It had been a struggle to keep his hands off of them for so long, but he was finally on the verge of having fulfilled his vows and receiving his reward.

\-- 

It took far longer than Aegon would have liked, but eventually the members of the Most Devout swept into the room in their silver cloth vestments, along with numerous septas. The High Septon had bade them all join he and the three Targaryens in the room he’d led them to. The room did not have much in the way of décor, but it did have a very large bed. That was all Aegon required for the night’s deeds, so this suited him fine.

The attendants had been informed of what was happening and what was expected of them when they were given their summons, but Aegon could see many of them still looked disbelieving as they filed into the room and assumed their positions. It was no secret how most of the pious felt about him and his wives, so some of them might have expected this was some kind of trick. The rest might have just refused to believe that he was able to keep his hands to himself when married to two such beautiful women.

The High Septon either didn’t see the doubt on the faces of his followers or chose to ignore them. “Begin,” he said, waving several of the septas forward. Two of them approached Visenya, while two more went to Rhaenys. Aegon stood back so as not to interfere with the septas as they did their duty, but he didn’t stand so far back that he wouldn’t have a very good view of everything that was about to happen. This was something he’d been awaiting for a very long time, and he wasn’t going to miss a second of it.

All three of them had flown their dragons over Oldtown in a bloodless show of strength just before entering the Starry Sept to meet with the High Septon, and so his wives were not wearing dresses or silks as most women did when they were wedded and bedded. Both wore riding boots and black breeches; Visenya’s were more modest and practical, while the pair Rhaenys wore were tighter than seemed strictly necessary. They did a wonderful job of framing her butt though, a fact Aegon had been made very aware of as she walked directly in front of him on their way into this room. She’d even turned her head over her shoulder and winked at him as she did so, seemingly well aware of what his eyes had been drawn to.

In addition to the boots and breeches, Visenya wore a chain mail coat with a belt. Dark Sister, her Valyrian steel sword, had been carefully stored before entering the room, but she looked no less fearsome without it. The chain mail and the sword were not just for show either; his elder sister was every bit the warrior her garb might suggest. She’d trained at arms with him since they were very young, and had grown into quite the warrior herself. Even were she not to fly in on her dragon Vhagar, she’d still be a fearsome opponent for anyone to deal with. Yet she was still an impossibly beautiful woman despite her strength and her sternness, and as the septas removed her belt, he couldn’t wait to see more of that strong yet beautiful body.

He couldn’t watch just her though, because she wasn’t the only beautiful Targaryen wife the septas were tasked with undressing before his eyes, as well as those of the High Septon and the Most Devout. Rhaenys was wearing a Targaryen black and red tunic, which had gold trim and ended in a fluttering sort of cape that hung down beneath her ass. She too wore a belt, but whereas Visenya’s was relatively plain, Rhaenys chose a far fancier studded belt. Said belt was the first thing to go, and as one of the septas bent down to remove her boots, his younger sister met Aegon’s eyes and grinned.

Visenya’s boots were already off by the time he looked back at her, and the septas were now removing the chain mail. She looked reluctant to let them take her coat of armor off, having gotten used to wearing it after so many battles, but stood still and allowed them to carry out their task nevertheless. They pulled the chain mail over her head, and for the first time Aegon saw one of his sister-wives’ bare breasts. He sucked in a breath as he admired his older sister’s voluptuous body that was now nude from the waist up.

She either heard him or could somehow sense his gaze on her, because she turned her head away from the septas to look at him. Visenya had a tendency to be aloof and didn’t show a great deal of emotion most of the time, but he saw a half-smile on her face. It was just a brief flicker, a twitching of her lips, over so quickly that he could almost believe he’d imagined it. But he knew he hadn’t. She might not show outward displays of emotion very often, but he knew she was pleased by the look of open appreciation on his face. And appreciate her beauty he did. She might be strong and severe, but those perfect round breasts were all the proof he needed that she was all woman underneath that warrior exterior, and an unbelievably beautiful woman at that.

“You’re going to make me jealous if you keep staring at only her,” a familiar voice said. “You have another wife getting stripped here too, you know.” Rhaenys was grinning when he looked back over at her, which suggested that she hadn’t actually been upset or jealous. She’d just been teasing him, which was honestly what he expected. But now that she had his attention, he wasn’t about to look away just yet.

“I beg for your forgiveness,” he said, which made her giggle. Her boots were now off and the septas had been working on her tunic, which had been pushed through to free her arms and was now being slowly peeled up her body. The garment fit her snugly and thus wasn’t removed without some difficulty, but the septas kept at it and Rhaenys obediently stood there and allowed them to tug it up her body. When at last it was off, Aegon had to exert some of the same self-control that had gotten him through these years of celibacy not to groan out loud when he saw her breasts.

“See something you like, husband?” Rhaenys asked, smirking at him. She was much more open in allowing him to see how proud she was of her body, and how much she enjoyed having his eyes on her. Her breasts appeared to be ever so slightly smaller than her older sister’s, but the difference seemed negligible. They were delightfully perky, and it certainly didn’t hurt her appeal when she shook her shoulders and caused her cute breasts to jiggle enticingly for him. He heard one of the members of the Most Devout gasp, likely shocked and scandalized at such brazen behavior, but Aegon paid him no mind. Neither did Rhaenys, who ignored the Most Devout, the septas undressing her and even her half-naked sister who was standing not too far away from her. She had eyes only for Aegon, her brother, her husband and her king.

“Well?” she said, looking at him expectantly. “Do you have anything to say? This is the first time I’ve been exposed like this in front of anyone since I was a young girl, you know. How am I going to know if I meet your approval unless you say something?” The pout on her face was obviously exaggerated. She was playing around with him as she so loved to do, and wasn’t actually the least bit concerned about his approval. She knew how beautiful she was; she just wanted to hear him say it.

“You’ll suffice, I suppose,” he said. His lips twitched, and he had to choke back a laugh when her pout grew even more pronounced.

“Fine then,” she said, putting her hands on her hips and shaking her head, though the twinkle in her eye would have told him she wasn’t actually upset if he hadn’t already known. “Maybe you should look at your other wife then, and see if she’s any more pleasing to you.”

His older sister was rolling her eyes when Aegon looked back at her, but her gaze became serious and intense once she realized his eyes were on her, especially as her attending septas began to lower her breeches down her legs. They’d been undone, but were only now being removed. Aegon wondered if that was being done for his benefit, if the septas were taking their time and making sure he got to see every step along the way as his two wives were simultaneously disrobed. If so, he was grateful.

Visenya kept her eyes fixed on him as her breeches were removed. She was watching his reaction closely, leaving him to wonder what might be going through her head. Since she wasn’t as outwardly emotional as Rhaenys, her thoughts and feelings could be hard to read at times. If she was at all worried about his reaction, she needn’t have been. Aegon felt his cock give a twitch inside his breeches as his older sister’s were pulled off of her and she stood fully naked before him for the first time. He was married to the two most beautiful women in the world and had been for years, he had now conquered six of the seven kingdoms and was unquestionably the most powerful man in Westeros, and yet this was his first time seeing either of his lovely wives naked. As he’d known it would be, it was worth the wait.

She wasn’t flirtatious like Rhaenys and didn’t flaunt her body unnecessarily, but there was no denying Visenya’s beauty. He was sure he would have seen more than one lusty look if he’d examined any of the Most Devout, but they were the furthest thing from his mind at that moment. His one and only concern was admiring his gorgeous older sister in all her glory. She had a small strip of silver-gold hair between her strong legs, and even from here Aegon swore he could see that her lovely pink cunt was wet for him. Her nipples were undeniably hardened, and it wasn’t like the room was cold. Even if she hadn’t flirted with him or openly spoken about how much she was looking forward to being bedded by him, it was obvious that she had been anticipating this night just as much in her own reserved way. He looked into her eyes after taking his time and feasting on the treasure that lay between her legs, and gave her a nod.

“You are beautiful, wife,” he said seriously. It was a simple statement delivered in a straightforward manner. Many probably would have said it was far too cold and emotionless for a man speaking to his wife, but Aegon felt it was all that was needed, and likely all that Visenya would have wanted. She wasn’t one for poetry and songs and dancing; that was Rhaenys.

“Thank you, husband,” she said. Her stern face broke into a smile, and this time she didn’t try to hide it or cut it short. She looked quite beautiful when she smiled like that, and the fact that she did so with such infrequency only made it more of a pleasure to see. Aegon would have had no trouble with staring at Visenya for the rest of the night, or at least until he could no longer hold back his desires, threw her down on the bed and fucked her. But that wasn’t what tonight was about. There was still a process here, still formalities that had to be observed if they were going to do this the right way, and there was one very important thing left to do before they could proceed.

Rhaenys still wore her breeches when he finally looked away from Visenya, proving beyond all doubt that Aegon had been correct in assuming that the septas were making sure he saw every single piece of clothing being removed. Her breeches began to come down the moment he was looking at his younger sister again. Aegon’s eyes followed their movement, drinking in every inch of flawless skin as it was exposed to him. Her legs weren’t quite as thick as Visenya’s; hers were slim while Visenya’s were more muscular. The real prize, of course, was what was between those legs.

In contrast to Visenya’s sparse strip of hair, Rhaenys was completely hairless and smooth between her thighs. This gave Aegon an even better view of her pink cunt, which looked absolutely delicious. The only thing required of him tonight was the deflowering of his wives, but he decided then and there that he was going to bury his face between her thighs and taste her first. And Visenya too; they both deserved a treat after being faithful and true to him for all this time.

“You look delicious,” he said, and then he decided to clearly state his intentions. “I can’t wait to taste you.” Rhaenys giggled and clapped her hands in delight.

“I can’t wait for that either,” she said, grinning at him widely. He could see the pride on her face and hear it in her voice. She loved her body, she took pride in how beautiful she was, and she reveled in the reactions she was getting thanks to her beauty. “I think there’s something else you should see before we get to that, though.” She spun around so her back was to him and made a show of bending over at the waist. This, of course, offered him a glorious view of her butt. He had admired that butt many times over the years, especially in the time since they’d been married. She knew it, encouraged it and even taunted him with it, giving him tantalizing glimpses of her rear whenever she could. But this was no mere glimpse. For the first time, she stood before him completely nude, her back to him and her butt on full display. It somehow not only lived up to his lofty expectations, but exceeded them.

Her butt was perfectly formed. It wasn’t overly large, nor was it muscular like Visenya’s. Instead it was wonderfully round, tight and firm. She slowly shook her hips from side to side, letting him see her butt jiggle. Instantly he wanted to run his hands over it, to caress it and smack it and perhaps even kiss or bite it…

“Shall we move on, then?” the High Septon said, his reedy voice breaking through Aegon’s imaginings.

“Yes,” he said, clearing his throat and reminding himself of their purpose here. “Yes, we should.” Rhaenys straightened up, turned back around and winked at him.

“Very good,” the High Septon said. “Then if our two honorable queens would care to move to the bed, the septas can examine them and confirm that their maidenheads are still intact and they have held true to your vows.” 

Visenya responded first. She marched over to the bed without ceremony and ignored the presence of the Most Devout, the septas and the High Septon himself as she crawled onto the bed and lay down on her back with her legs spread. Rhaenys followed her sister’s lead, but she didn’t ignore her captive audience. She was very aware of how many eyes were on her flawless form, and she gave that audience a show. She walked to the bed slowly, and put a little extra sway into her hips to make sure no one could look away from her ass as she walked past them. She wore nothing but a knowing smile on her face as she climbed onto the bed, and naturally she moved quite slowly when she crawled on her hands and knees from the bottom of the bed towards the top, not so coincidentally flaunting her ass the entire time. Visenya shook her head and rolled her eyes at her sister’s antics, but Rhaenys just grinned cheekily at her as she lay down beside her.

Aegon stood back and drank in the luscious bodies of his sisters turned wives, but the septas who surrounded the bed were more professional in their examination of the Targaryen women. They carefully spread the queens' pretty pink pussies open just wide enough so they could examine them and confirm that they had indeed honored the vows they'd taken.

"Queen Visenya's maidenhead is intact," announced the portly septa examining the elder queen.

"Queen Rhaenys as well." Aegon nodded, not paying particular attention to this part. He'd known what the results of the examination would be; he knew they'd been true to him and true to the vows all three of them had taken. "Would the king and the High Septon care to confirm for themselves?" Aegon shook his head, believing it to be unnecessary, but the High Septon seemed to have other ideas.

"Yes, that would be a good idea," he said. Aegon looked at him with narrowed eyes, suspicious that he might be using this as an excuse to leer at the beautiful women that were meant for him and him alone. The High Septon saw his look, knew what it meant and quickly shook his head. "This is for the good of us all, my king," he said. "You've claimed six of the seven kingdoms through conquest. The people have submit to you, but largely out of fear. They don't love you or trust you yet, and as we discussed earlier, many of the most pious are displeased with me for encouraging Lord Hightower to open the gates for you. When the tale of this night spreads, it will carry a great deal more weight if the people know that I examined the queens with my own eyes before blessing these marriages."

"Very well then," Aegon said. He couldn't argue with that logic. The two men walked towards the bed, crouched down and leaned their heads in close to examine the queens. Aegon looked first to Rhaenys and then to Visenya, confirming with his own eyes what he had already known to be true. Just as he had been loyal to them and dared not take any other into his bed, they had remained chaste until this night.

"All is in order," the High Septon said, looking away and stepping back from the bed once he'd confirmed that Rhaenys was still a maiden. Aegon relaxed, accepting that the man truly didn't have any ulterior motive behind his actions. "Before the assembled septas and the Most Devout, I can personally attest that both Queen Visenya and Queen Rhaenys have upheld the vows they swore to the Seven and have remained chaste until this night. I will now bestow the blessings of the Seven upon the marriage of King Aegon Targaryen to Queen Visenya Targaryen, as well as upon the marriage of King Aegon Targaryen to Queen Rhaenys Targaryen, long may they all reign."

There were more words to be said and more proclamations for the High Septon to make, but Aegon all but ignored the man at that point. He and his wives had done all that was required of them to ensure they got the High Septon's blessing and avoided the grim future Visenya had seen, and now that they'd succeeded, he cared only about the two beautiful women on the bed who were looking up at him.

Aegon removed his clothing, and since he did so without the aid of the septas and without any need for examination or ceremony, he moved with much greater speed. There was no show here, but that didn't mean his wives weren't enjoying it all the same. He heard the normally stoic Visenya suck in a breath once his breeches were off, but Rhaenys was far more open in her reaction.

"By the Seven, brother," she whispered. "Your cock is magnificent." He looked at her and saw her staring at his cock, which had been painfully hard inside his breeches for some time now thanks to the tempting display put on in front of him by his sisters and the septas who undressed them. She didn't have a teasing grin on her face, and her eyes weren't alight with mischief; she appeared to be legitimately impressed by the size of his cock. Her open-mouthed stare filled Aegon with pride, as it would any man fortunate enough to receive such a look from a woman as beautiful as this. He reflected with great satisfaction that no other man would be that fortunate because there was no woman in the world who could compare to the two beauties in the bed, and they were all his.

"Come and join us, brother," Visenya said, apparently having gotten over her distraction faster than Rhaenys. And then his older sister did something Aegon had not been expecting and would never have imagined. She tucked her finger under her younger sister's chin, and when Rhaenys turned her head to look at her, Visenya leaned her head in and kissed her on the lips. The closest septa let out a loud gasp, and Aegon also heard some muttering from the Most Devout. He shared their surprise, and Rhaenys clearly did too. It wasn't often that he saw his playful, lighthearted younger sister struck dumb, but she froze up when her stern and serious older sister planted a kiss on her. Rhaenys recovered quickly enough though, and she became an active participant in the kiss. Her hands rose to cup Visenya's cheeks, and she met her older sister's lips with equal passion.

By the time Aegon made it onto the bed things had progressed even further. Rhaenys was now fully recovered from her momentary surprise. She'd thrown her legs over her older sister and climbed on top of her, and Aegon could see that both women's hands were roaming across each other's bodies while they continued to kiss. Visenya had gone straight for her sister's lovely pert ass, a decision that Aegon understood and agreed with. Her hands fondled and squeezed Rhaenys' cheeks, which he watched intently and with more than a little envy. He could have interrupted them and hurried things along, but he decided to give them a moment. He would have his satisfaction soon enough, and for the moment was content to enjoy this unexpected but very much welcome sight. His mind was already hard at work dreaming up all sorts of interesting positions the three of them could try out together.

Visenya seemed to come to her senses first. She gently rolled Rhaenys off of her and looked over at Aegon. She raised her eyebrows at him, asking a silent question. Rhaenys wasn't quite as stoic.

"Well, brother, what's it going to be?" she asked. "Who are you going to take first?" She reached a hand between her spread legs and rubbed herself, trying to catch his attention and succeeding. He longed to move her hand out of the way and replace it with his cock, to claim both her and Visenya as their husband, consummate their marriages and get to work on making heirs and solidifying the Targaryen dynasty.

"Neither," he said, surprising them both. He did move her hand out of the way, but he didn't slide into position on his knees and claim her maidenhead. Instead he got down flat on his belly, used his fingers to spread her pretty pink pussy open and leaned his head in to take a lick. Her reaction was intense and immediate.

"OH!" Rhaenys gasped. She hadn't been expecting him to give her cunt a lick, but her moan and the way her legs tightened around him as if to keep him in place made it obvious that she approved and wanted more. Aegon wanted more too. He'd licked her on a whim, curious to find out what she tasted like, and now that he'd had his taste he decided that one lick wasn't nearly enough. He began to lick her in earnest, sliding his tongue against her with a series of long, soft licks. Rhaenys was enjoying herself, he had no doubt of that, but he wasn't content to just keep doing the same thing.

Aegon tried out a few different approaches, with varying degrees of response from his lover. Some didn’t seem to do all that much for her, while others had her cooing and begging for more. He still wasn’t satisfied though. He kept attempting different things, searching for that one specific motion or particularly sensitive spot that would really get her going. And when he tried swirling his tongue in a circle across her cunt, he found what he was looking for. Her breathing quickly got heavier, and the way her back arched up off of the bed let him know that he’d found the best technique with which to show his gratitude to his younger sister turned wife for sticking by his side and being faithful to him.

“YES!” Rhaenys moaned. “Yes, brother! Yes, that feels so good! Keep licking, just like that!” Aegon was more than happy to do so, but while running his tongue in a continuing loop around her pussy, he took note of her also rubbing her little nub with her fingers. Something about her having to pleasure herself didn’t sit well with him. This was his reward to her for her loyalty, so he should be able to give her everything she needed without her having to lift a finger. With that in mind, he easily nudged her smaller, daintier hand out of the way and replaced it with his own larger one.

Rhaenys had initially fought him when he moved her hand, but was more than happy to let him take over once she realized his intention. She put her hand on top of his and guided it, showing him what she wanted and how much pressure he should apply. He took over for her with his fingers on her clit while continuing to circle his tongue against her pussy, and it didn’t take long for her hands to grab onto his silver-gold hair and her hips to buck up against his face. This was Aegon’s first time doing this with anyone, but he still had no trouble recognizing her orgasm when it came. If she hadn’t screamed loudly enough to wake the dead, the way she squirted into his mouth would have been proof enough that he had done his job and done it well.

She was gasping as he pulled away from her, but he just gave her a pat on the leg and then moved on. He would come back to his younger sister in due time, but first there was someone else who needed to be rewarded for her faithfulness.

“Can I expect the same treatment?” Visenya asked, regarding him with an unreadable expression on her face.

“Of course,” he said. She might be less emotional and affectionate than Rhaenys, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to take care of her too. “You’re my wife.” She smiled at that, relaxed on the bed and spread her legs wider for him. Aegon got into the same position he’d just been in and got to work.

Just as his two wives had very different personalities, so too did their private parts differ. Aside from the small patch of pubic hair he’d already noticed, Visenya had a stronger, richer taste that set her apart from her sister. It wasn’t an unpleasant taste though, not in the least. Perhaps more important were the differences in what they liked. After spending a small amount of time getting her warmed up by rubbing her lips and giving her some introductory licks, he quickly went into licking the circular pattern against her pussy that had worked so well for Rhaenys. But while Visenya didn’t push him away or ask him to stop, he wasn’t getting anywhere near the sort of response he’d gotten out of Rhaenys. He’ d need to keep searching until he figured out what would work best for his older sister.

Remembering how much Rhaenys liked having him rub at that little nub, he mimicked that action here on Visenya. It got a nice response out of her, but it still wasn’t quite what he was looking for. He had a feeling he was on the proper course, however. Perhaps the nub was the key, but he needed to try something different with it?

“ _Ah_!” Visenya sighed once his tongue made contact with the nub. She’d been fairly quiet so far, only giving little sighs that were too quiet for anyone but Aegon and perhaps Rhaenys to be able to hear, but the nearby septas and even some of the Most Devout had to have heard her this time. Now convinced he was headed in the right direction, Aegon opened his mouth wider, wrapped it entirely around the nub and gave it a light suck.

_“OHHHHHHHHH!_ ” Aegon was nearly startled by how explosive the response from Visenya was as soon as he’d sucked her sensitive bump into his mouth. Every single attendant in the room with them had just heard the normally reserved queen scream out her pleasure loud and clear. He was surprised, but also immensely satisfied with himself. He continued lightly sucking until Visenya’s screams died down and she settled back down on the bed. Her eyes closed and her chest rose and fell as she tried to catch her breath. Seeing what he’d done, what he’d reduced strong Visenya to, filled Aegon with a much pride as any of the battles he’d won and kingdoms he’d conquered. She would need time to recover though, so that meant it would fall to Rhaenys to be the first he deflowered.

His younger sister had long since recovered from her reward and was leaning back on her elbows, seemingly more than ready for more. She grinned widely as he turned towards her.

“Are you ready?” he asked her.

“As if you even need to ask me that!” she said, scoffing. “I’ve been waiting for this for _years_ , and I know you have too!”

“Yes,” he said simply, because what else was there to say? Like Rhaenys said, he’d lusted after his wives for years. For years he’d dreamed of this moment, of completing his conquest and getting the blessings of the Faith so he could finally enjoy his two beautiful wives. And though he would never do Visenya the disrespect of admitting as much out loud, deep down he’d been looking forward to claiming Rhaenys above all. There was love between he and his older sister, and she was the second most beautiful woman he had ever or would ever meet, but in the privacy of his own mind Aegon could admit that he found Rhaenys more beautiful, even if it was ever so slightly.

“Then take me!” she said, staring at him and biting her bottom lip. “Do everything you’ve dreamed about doing for years! Take me, in front of the High Septon and the Faith of the Seven! Claim me as your wife, as your queen! _Fuck_ me, Aegon!”

Just about everyone in the room gasped at that, including the High Septon who had seemed largely unaffected by anything that had happened so far. They were shocked to hear their queen speak with such vulgarity, but Aegon was thrilled. This was what he’d wanted, this was what he’d been waiting for, and Rhaenys had been waiting for it just as impatiently. Finally, he could stop holding back. He could unleash the dragon at last.

“I shall,” he said roughly. He surged forward, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the lips. Rhaenys returned the kiss gladly, and Aegon wasted little time in reaching down and grabbing her butt with both hands. He’d wanted to do so for years, and that desire had only intensified once he’d seen her bend over and show him what it looked like when completely bare. Feeling it in his hands was like a dream realized for him, and as he groped her firm rear, he decided that he couldn’t get enough of it. He wanted to watch that perfect butt while he fucked her.

To that end, he broke their kiss and gently rolled her over onto her stomach. She pushed up onto her hands and knees, seemingly on instinct, and Aegon’s hand shot down to rest on her lower back and keep her right there. That was perfect.

Rhaenys looked over her shoulder at him, looking confused, but she got the message once he got into position behind her and used his hand to line his cock up at her entrance. She was biting her lip again, looking over her shoulder at him, her gorgeous purple eyes silently begging him to do it. Aegon flexed his hips forward, easing his way into her. He held back a grunt at the feeling of unbelievable tightness surrounding his cock as he penetrated her for the first time. She was so tight and wet and perfect. She was made for him.

Aegon kept pushing forward until he met the last barrier, the proof that she had remained chaste and honored her vows. Her maidenhead had served its purpose, and now it was time for it to go. He held onto her hips and shoved his cock further into her, piercing her maidenhead in the process. He heard a brief grunt from Rhaenys, who quickly brought her arm up and held it over her mouth to muffle her response. Aegon paused where he was, giving her some time to recover from the pain of having her maidenhead ripped away. He couldn’t wait forever, of course. Not only was it taking considerable willpower on his part to hold his urges back for the time being, there was the more practical concern of needing to fully consummate their marriage with the High Septon and the Most Devout watching. Rhaenys didn’t make him wait long though.

“It’s not so bad now,” she said. The tremor in her voice made him think the pain wasn’t fading as much as she’d let on, but he respected her determination to see this through. “You can start moving.”

He did. Aside from the fact that this needed to be done, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could have held himself back. He pulled his hips back and dragged his cock back out of her, then thrust right back in. He moved slowly at first, her virgin’s blood reminding him that his younger wife was still freshly deflowered. Between having his cock surrounded by her tightness and having the chance to admire her lovely ass with his eyes as well as his hands, he had plenty to enjoy while he held himself back and eased her in to all of this.

Aegon’s patience paid off, because her pain did eventually recede. He listened closely to her, and when her pained little whimpers gradually died out he knew he could move faster and harder inside of her without bringing her any unnecessary discomfort. He began to work his hips faster and push further forward into her tight pussy, giving her a harsher fucking. His steadily increasing pace was met only with quiet sighs and moans of encouragement, so he continued to push her harder and harder. It wasn’t long before he was truly plowing her, taking her fast enough that the sound of his hips slapping against her perfectly round ass echoed throughout the room for all to hear.

Aegon felt like his patience, both during his years of voluntary celibacy and his minutes of voluntary restraint after first entering her, was all being rewarded in that moment. He had never felt anything like this. Nothing could compare to being inside of his gorgeous, playful, mischievous younger wife, to driving his cock into her hard enough to make her ass jiggle every time he thrust forward. And it turned out that he wasn’t the only one who felt like they were being rewarded.

“Yes, Aegon!” Rhaenys said. “That feels so good! So good! You feel so good inside of me, husband!” He could hear none of the tension that had been obvious in her voice earlier when she told him he could start moving. That could only mean that she meant this, that she truly was feeling good. “Keep going!”

Of course he wasn’t going to stop, but an idea popped into his head as he continued to fuck her from behind. Remembering how much she’d enjoyed his hand between her legs when he was licking her, he pulled his right hand off of her hip and let it dip down between her thighs. It didn’t take long for him to locate that same little nub, and he began to rub it with his finger. Her reaction was just as swift and just as powerful as it had been the first time, if not moreso.

“AH!” she screamed. _“Fuck!”_ Her body shook, she screamed obscenities and her already tight pussy got even tighter and squeezed him even harder. Aegon had been nearing his end already, and feeling his beautiful wife cum on his cock was more than enough to finish him off. He thrust into her a few more times, moving his hips with even greater force than before, and then he was done. Rhaenys had already been screaming in ecstasy, and she got even louder when she felt him filling her with his seed.

“I hope you just got me pregnant,” she panted as he slowly pulled his cock out of her. “I hope you just gave me our future king.” He grinned and shook his head at her, but a pointed clearing of the throat reminded him that he still had something left to do, that there was another who might very well give birth to the next king, and she was waiting for him.

“I was going to ask whether you might need some time to recover before our consummation, but I believe that question has already been answered,” Visenya said. Indeed, his cock was still as hard as ever despite having finished with Rhaenys only moments earlier.

“After waiting this long, and having wives as beautiful as you? That was never going to be a concern,” he said. Visenya favored him with a brief smirk, and then she stretched out on the bed and waited to see what he would do next.

He climbed on top of Visenya, who took his erect cock in hand and helped guide it into position. He slipped it inside of her, not moving with quite as much care as he did with Rhaenys, but she didn’t seem to mind. Aegon pushed his cock forward until it met her maidenhead, and when the only response from her was a determined stare, he kept right on going, shattering her barrier.

Visenya’s only real reaction was a slight tightening of her jaw; she did not make a sound. He was prepared to give her time to adjust like he had with Rhaenys, but she met his eyes and gave him a firm nod. If she wanted to push past whatever pain she might be feeling and keep on going, who was he to argue?

Aegon settled into a pushing forward and pulling back routine not unlike what he’d established with Rhaenys, but without any of the hesitation or gradual early movement of his first time. Apparently Visenya’s toughness carried over into the bedchamber as well, because she took a deep and fast fucking right away without even the slightest indication of pain. Aegon couldn’t imagine many women taking a fucking like this right after losing their maidenhead, but a warrior queen like Visenya could hardly be compared to an average woman.

That wasn’t the only difference between his two wives during their first time. Where Rhaenys had been vocal and enthusiastic, Visenya kept quiet as she was fucked. He could still tell she was enjoying it though; her eyes and her face said what her voice did not. She stared up at him with narrowed eyes and grit teeth, but he’d seen Visenya angry often enough to know that this was different. This was a woman who wanted to be fucked by her husband, who didn’t have any interest in sweet words or gestures, and who didn’t feel the need to let the entire room hear her beg for him to fuck her. She was a woman of action, and while she might not have an outwardly romantic side like Rhaenys, she still loved him in her own way.

Aegon had been proud of the way he’d made Visenya scream and cry out earlier when his mouth was on her, but he now found himself actually preferring the intense, smoldering look on her face and the little breathless gasps she was letting out every time his cock hit home inside of her. This felt more personal, like she was reserving her reactions exclusively for him. That was only fitting; the High Septon and everyone he’d summoned might be watching every minute of this deflowering, but she was his and his alone.

He kept fucking her, enjoying her delectable body for the very first time just as he’d done with her sister before her. He appreciated the fact that she had allowed him to take her roughly right from the start, because now that he’d finally fulfilled his vows and lost his virginity he didn’t have any wish to hold himself back. He desired nothing more than to fuck her as quickly as he could and bury his cock as deeply as it would fit inside of her tight cunt, and Visenya took it all without any problem. She’d never complained about any pain she might have been feeling, and he was convinced that any such pain had long since been replaced by overwhelming pleasure. She stared up at him and bit her lip while her hands held onto his muscular back and her thick, defined legs wrapped around his body and squeezed.

As he drank her in and enjoyed fucking her for the first time, he sensed that she was about to have another orgasm. If the previous experience of him getting her off with his mouth was any indication of the future, she was about to scream loudly, whether she wanted to or not. The tight grip she normally held on her emotions was going to slip through her fingers once again. There was nothing wrong with that, really. She wasn’t doing anything she shouldn’t have been doing, and enjoying herself with her husband was a perfectly normal reaction no matter how many people happened to be watching.

But at that moment, he decided that he didn’t feel like letting the attendants hear her come undone again. Her screams were for him to hear, and so he pressed his lips to hers and muffled them. Sure enough, she screamed into his mouth less than a minute later, and he felt her already tight pussy squeeze him even tighter much like when he fucked Rhaenys to a screaming climax. He was never going to last long inside of her, not at the relentless pace with which he was fucking her and especially not after just having finished with his other wife very recently. While continuing to kiss her and smother her screams, he pushed his hips forward one more time, kept his cock buried as deep inside of her as he could manage and gave her his seed. Her purple eyes closed, but she squeezed him even harder with her legs and her fingernails dug into his back. He could only imagine how loud she would have been if his mouth wasn't covering hers.

Aegon pulled his softening cock free and climbed off of his older sister. He looked off to the side and was amused by the varying looks of shock, disapproval, disgust and even lust on saw on the faces of the septas and the Most Devout. He couldn't tell what the High Septon was thinking; he was probably too fixated on what this night would mean for the Faith of the Seven to pay any attention to the carnal acts occurring right in front of him.

"Hey! No gawking at the audience, brother! Tonight's all about us, remember?"

He turned around at the sound of Rhaenys' voice, and found that his younger sister seemed to be full of energy once again. She was up on her knees again, and to his surprise she apparently still wanted to play. She crawled closer to him and grabbed his cock before he could even react. At first she simply wiped it down with a cloth that she got from he knew not where, cleaning it of all fluids, but then she tossed the cloth aside once he was clean and simply began to stroke him. 

"Do you seriously want more?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Of course I do!" she said happily. Now she held his cock in both hands and ran them up and down his flaccid cock. "Don't tell me you're done already! It can't end yet, not after all these years you've dreamed about fucking us!"

Aegon had thought it would indeed end once he'd consummated his marriages and filled both his wives with his seed. That was the point of this entire ceremony, after all. But if Rhaenys wanted more, how could he deny her? He'd always found his mischievous younger sister irresistible, and his cock seemed to agree. Even after his two orgasms, he could still feel himself getting erect again thanks to Rhaenys and her smooth hands, which continued to purposefully stroke him.

"Very well then," he said, nodding at her. "Apologies, High Septon, but it appears the ceremony must continue a little longer." He didn't actually care about inconveniencing the High Septon; he probably would have at least looked in the man's direction if he had.

"Yay!" Rhaenys said, and then she flopped down onto her belly between his spread legs and gave the head of his once again fully hard cock a lick. "Time for me to return the favor for earlier," she said, smirking up at him. He wasn't about to say no to that. His young wife, the most beautiful woman in the world, opened her mouth wide and engulfed his cock.

Aegon grunted right away. He'd definitely thought about stuffing his cock in his younger sister's mouth many times over the years, but the reality of it was even better than he'd imagined. He looked down into her eyes and gave her a pat on the head while she was sucking him, and that seemed to motivate her to try even harder. She began to bob her head faster on him and take more and more of his length into her mouth.

"What a good girl," he said. She hummed with delight, which sent very pleasant vibrations shooting through his cock.

"Interesting," Visenya muttered, alerting him to the fact that she was sitting up beside him. "I may have to try that some time." She was watching Rhaenys closely and studying her every movement, but with how close she was sitting to him, the temptation to grab her breasts was too great. She flinched slightly when she felt his hands on her chest, but then she gave him a slight smile. Taking that to mean that she didn't mind, he took the opportunity to cup both breasts and roll them around in his hands. With Rhaenys' mouth on his cock and Visenya's large breasts in his hands, Aegon couldn't recall a time he'd ever felt more content.

While he could have grabbed her hair, pulled her head down and forced her down onto his cock, Aegon was perfectly fine with sitting back and letting Rhaenys handle everything. She was enthusiastic and eager to please as she bobbed her head on his cock to the best of her ability. She couldn’t get all of it into her mouth, but she got pretty close. He was sure she would improve after she had the chance to practice some more, and there was no doubt she was going to get plenty of chances to practice. He was going to have her mouth wrapped around his cock as often as he could.

There was something else that caught his attention though, aside from the feel of her mouth sliding down his cock or Visenya’s breasts in his hands. With the way Rhaenys was laying, he had a great view of her perky ass further down the bed. There was something else he’d wanted to try, one more hole he wanted to stick his cock in.

“That’s enough,” he said, stroking Rhaenys’ hair. She pouted, but stopped sucking him nevertheless. He turned to Visenya once his cock was free. He wanted to try this out with both of his wives, and he didn’t know how long he’d be able to last once he was inside of his younger sister’s perfect ass. Besides, he didn’t know how hard he should go or if he might hurt them, and of the two, Visenya was tougher.

“I know that look,” she said, meeting his stare. He wondered if she was about to challenge him or react with suspicion, but instead she gave him a nod. “Whatever you’re thinking, do it. I can take it.”

“That’s very good to hear,” he said. He gave her breasts one final squeeze and then pulled away slightly. “Get on your hands and knees. Ass towards me.” He wondered whether she had any idea what he had in mind as she scooted her body up the bed slightly and got onto her hands and knees. He quickly got into position behind her, and while she did flinch when she felt the tip of his cock press against her asshole, she relaxed almost immediately. She remained in position and waited for him to follow through.

Aegon pushed forward, sliding his cock into her butt. Visenya let out a muted little grunt before biting her lip; even now, she refused to react too visibly or vocally. And since she didn’t give any sign of reluctance, he decided to keep going and shove his cock into her further.

He didn’t fuck her as hard as he had earlier; even if he’d wanted to, that would’ve been impossible given how tight her rear passage was. But by no means did he take it easy on her. He thrust his cock into her ass at a fairly steady rate, pushing into her faster and deeper than most women probably would’ve been able to handle even if it wasn’t their first time, and even if the cock they were taking wasn’t half as long or thick as his. But Visenya was made of sterner stuff, and she proved it yet again. She endured his buggering in stoic silence, and at first it was impossible for him to tell whether she was getting any enjoyment out of it. It would be a shame if she wasn’t, because fucking her tight ass felt incredible for him.

“I can’t wait for my turn,” Rhaenys said, leaning in against him to watch the anal sex closely. He turned her head towards his, kissed her and played with her perky breasts even as he continued to slam forward and drive his dick into Visenya’s tight ass.

_“Disgraceful,”_ he heard, muttered by a nearby member of the Most Devout, not that he cared. He’d done his duty for the realm and fulfilled the vows he’d sworn to the Faith. Now he was going to indulge himself, and if that meant taking his older sister’s anal virginity while kissing and groping his younger sister, that’s what he was going to do.

He could feel that his time was growing short, and he knew he needed to make a decision. While finishing inside of Visenya was tempting, he wasn’t sure he would be able to get his cock hard again for a third time, at least not quickly enough for his liking. And there was no way he was letting this end without sticking his cock inside of his younger sister’s ass. While Visenya’s lovely ass would be envied by most women and leered at by most men, it was Rhaenys’ butt that had caught his attention so many times and inspired so many devious thoughts over his years of celibacy. He’d wanted it, and now he was going to have it.

“You won’t need to wait any longer,” he said to Rhaenys, who had cocked her head at him curiously when he broke their kiss and pulled out of Visenya. Her face went from a confused frown to an elated smile when she realized what was about to happen.

“Finally!” she said, pumping her fist. “Visenya shouldn’t get to have all the fun, especially since I’m the one who got you hard again anyway!” Their older sister didn’t complain about his abrupt exit. She just rolled over onto her back, sat up, tucked her legs into her chest and watched as Rhaenys rushed to occupy her former spot on the bed.

“Come and get it!” Rhaenys said, getting onto her hands and knees and wiggling her ass at him. Aegon needed no more invitation than that. Being inside Visenya’s butt had sent him so close to the edge as it was, and he needed satisfaction. He got behind her, put his hands on her hips and shoved his cock into her butt.

“OH!” Rhaenys screamed. “YOU’RE SO BIG!”

Aegon was too far gone to even think about taking her gently or easing her into this. After so many hours spent admiring that perfect butt of hers, he could do nothing but mindlessly move his hips and stuff his dick into her ass as deep as it could reach as fast as he could. When he looked up for a moment, he caught a rare look of shock on Visenya’s face as she stared at him open-mouthed. Even she was seemingly stunned at how harshly he was slamming into Rhaenys, the sister he’d always sought to protect. But he couldn’t help himself. Being inside of Rhaenys’ ass was beyond anything he’d ever imagined, and besides, she’d had this kind of fucking coming to her after how many times she’d delighted in teasing him over the years.

Looking down at that lovely round butt while he slammed his hips into that tightness and forced her to take his cock was a pleasure unlike any he’d ever known, and if he hadn’t already felt properly rewarded before now, there could be no doubt remaining about whether or not the sacrifices he’d made in resisting his urges for all these years had been worth it. He’d once considered himself cursed, to have two wives as beautiful as his that he couldn’t touch, but now he knew that he had instead been blessed by the Seven. The gods had taken good care of him.

“SO GOOD!” Rhaenys screamed. “TAKE MY ASS, BROTHER! IT’S YOURS!” So Rhaenys was not only tough enough to endure such a rough anal fucking, she was actually enjoying it. He still wasn’t sure whether or not Visenya had liked having his cock in her ass, but Rhaenys left no doubt.

That was perfect, because there was no way he could hold back now. The scandalized mutterings of some of the Most Devout continued, but he didn’t even hear them at this point. He was lost in his own little world, lost in ramming his cock into her ass, lost in the _slap slap slap_ of his hips smacking against her every time he slammed into her.

He didn’t entirely neglect Rhaenys though. Even with the world around him fading until it was just him and his younger sister, he still had the sense to reach one of his hands between her legs and play with her tiny little nub one more time.

“AH!” she shrieked right away. “YES! YES! I’M, I’M—“

Everyone in the room knew what she was trying to say, but she didn’t actually get to say it. That was because Visenya had maneuvered herself onto her side and kissed her younger sister at that very moment. Aegon growled, feeling his lust spiking at the sight. He was honestly amazed he’d held out this long inside of Rhaenys’ tight ass, but he was finished now. He grabbed onto her round cheeks with both hands and coated her insides with his seed, making sure to keep his eyes open and locked on the sisterly kiss happening on the other end. He remained buried inside of her ass throughout, wanting to make sure that every last drop made it inside of her. And despite all he’d been through that night, there was quite a bit of it.

Aegon was reluctant to pull out of Rhaenys’ ass, but he consoled himself with the knowledge that this was far from the last time he’d be inside of it. He had years of repressed sexual urges to make up for, and the two most beautiful women in the world would be there to help him do so. It was with that cheery thought that he pulled back. His cock was now flaccid and would remain so for the rest of the night. Its job was finally done, at least for now, but he could see some of the proof of it trickling out of his younger wife’s asshole and down onto the bed. Yet more sexual fluids to add to everything else the three of them had contributed to the bed sheets. And speaking of the bed sheets…

“High Septon?” Aegon said, sitting up in the bed so he could look at the man from across the room.

“Yes, Your Grace?” the old man asked calmly. “How may I be of service?” Of all the attendants, he was the only one who seemed entirely unaffected by everything he’d just witnessed. Some of the Most Devout looked appalled, but he noticed one or two that seemed to have trouble keeping their eyes off of their nude, beautiful, well-fucked queens. The majority of the septas looked only a little flustered, but Aegon caught one or two of them eyeing his cock.

“See the blood on these bed sheets?” Aegon asked. It wasn’t a question that really required an answer, because anyone with eyes couldn’t possibly miss the spots on the white bed sheets that were now stained red with the virginal blood of his two queens.

“Yes, Your Grace,” the High Septon said, answering the question regardless. “I can see it, and I will be happy to let all of Westeros know that I personally saw you claim the maidenheads of your wives.”

“Good,” Aegon said. “Keep the sheets. Keep them, and know that they serve as a symbol of our commitment to the Faith of the Seven.”

“Of course!” the old man said happily. “You have honored your vows to the Seven, and so the Seven shall reward you.”

Aegon nodded. He hadn’t ever allowed himself to consider the possibility of failure. As soon as Visenya had shared her dragon dream, as well as the path that she was certain would prevent that dark future from coming to pass, he had been as certain they would succeed as he was that they would conquer Westeros. They were Targaryens, born of fire and blood, and they were always going to overcome this. And now, with the help of the Seven, they had. The future of the Targaryens, as well as that of all Westeros, was secure.

“Let these sheets stand as proof that the Targaryens honor and protect the Faith of the Seven, just as the Faith has honored and protected us. And House Targaryen shall always honor and protect the Seven, now and forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter at https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
